


A Face like Flawed Porcelain

by Himring



Series: Gloom, Doom and Maedhros [106]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Maedhros looks in a mirror the first time after his rescue from Thangorodrim.Much later, after his death and re-embodiment, he meets Elrond again in Valinor and Elrond has a professional conversation with him.





	A Face like Flawed Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> Tolkien says Maedhros's body recovered in time from his torment by Morgoth, although the shadow of his pain remained in his heart.  
> The question of scars is purely a fandom discussion, but I think this drabble can be understood without having come across it before.
> 
> Written for the challenge "New You".

_Maedhros looked in the mirror. The face that gazed back out seemed only half familiar. A new face matching new circumstances—he was disconcerted to feel a pang of regret, nevertheless…_  
  
  
‘No scars,’ said Elrond, touching Maedhros’s cheek.

‘None,’ agreed Maedhros.

‘When I studied the healing arts, later, I wondered why yours had been so slow to heal—was it the way they were inflicted? Or perhaps you and your body did not wish to forget, entirely?’

‘A bit of both. And I was never very far from Angband. Do you remember how palpable Morgoth’s power became, by the end?’

**Author's Note:**

> It's a theme in my story 'verse that Maedhros's scarring is painfully visible or not actually that disfiguring, depending on who is looking at him and with what kind of expectations. (Men and dwarves tend not to be too impressed, because they aren't habitually counting on elvish healing powers.) In fandom, some assume really heavy scarring and some none at all.  
> The "flawed porcelain" is a self-quote, alluding to my ficlet "The Knot".  
> During the time when Elrond was with Maedhros and Maglor, it's suggested here that the power of Morgoth permeated Beleriand so strongly, having conquered almost all of it, that both Elrond and Maedhros could sense it.


End file.
